


Force choking isn't wrong if you're doing it for your boyfriend

by Gechi_gotchu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn is a long suffering boyfriend, He's ready to kick everyone's ass, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gechi_gotchu/pseuds/Gechi_gotchu
Summary: “Kylo, baby. We need to have a chat,” Finn sighed sitting down on his bunk. He looked at his boyfriend in harsh contemplation as he put down the datapad he was looking at.“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to you? Was it one of those pilots again, I told Poe that he better-”“KYLO! Stop,” Finn interrupted, “See this is the problem, you keep fighting people who tease me. You can’t do that!”“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”





	Force choking isn't wrong if you're doing it for your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave) in the [FinnloFest2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kylo adores Finn. Kylo will literally fight anyone that disagress or messes with him

Finn knows the reason he hangs out with the pilots, other than Poe being his best friend, is because he understands them. Pilots are not all that different from stormtroopers with the camaraderie, trust ,and closeness that comes with squadrons that must rely on each other otherwise they face destruction. He gets the way they look after their own and hang out in the hangar even when not working on their X-Wings; it was like when he’d spend his free time in the training room, watching sparring matches or teaching Slip a new takedown. Most of all Finn understands the hazing, the jokes, and the sometimes childish atmosphere. 

But Kylo doesn’t. 

“Kylo, baby. We need to have a chat,” Finn sighed sitting down on his bunk. He looked at his boyfriend in harsh contemplation as he put down the datapad he was looking at. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to you? Was it one of those pilots again, I told Poe that he better-”

“KYLO! Stop,” Finn interrupted, “See this is the problem, you keep fighting people who tease me. You can’t do that!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kylo shrugged, moving into Finn’s space. Kneeling in front of his lover, Kylo’s long arms encircled his smaller frame, pulling him closer. Sometimes the elongated limbs reminded him of the rathtar that grabbed him but he ignored those thoughts when they came.

“You’re so warm. And soft, did I ever tell you how soft you are? It’s like hugging a baby wookie,” he pressed his face into Finn’s stomach.

“Oh no. No, no, no. You are not changing the subject mister. Shall we go over what you did today?”

_ Finn spent a lot of time with Poe, and by extension the rest of his squadron, even though he wasn’t a pilot. Sure he could fly but not well enough to be involved in combat or anything. Besides, he knew someone whose name rhymes with Mylo Men would never allow him to be up in the air.  _

_ “So Finn, how’s the husband?” Theo asked, a too devious grin already forming, “I heard he’s quite a handful.” _

_ “Or maybe a mouthful,” Niv replied causing the rest of the pilots to burst out in gut-busting laughter. Part of hanging with pilots and being the “newbie” meant being the butt of many, many, many jokes.  _

_ “Oh kriff off, we’re not married.” _

_ “Yet,” chimed in Jessika, with a familiar smirk on her lips. Finn knew better than to look to Poe for any help. The guy may have gifted him a name, a jacket, and practically a family but that didn’t mean he’d defend him against the jokes that he claimed: “came with being a rookie”. _

_ “Aw, don’t be sad Finn. Maybe Kylo can kis-” The air was knocked out of Theo as he was flung back into the side of his X-Wing. _

“Finn, sweetheart, my love, I only showed him not to mess with you,” Kylo said looking up, his brown eyes wide and innocent. Finn wasn’t having any of that banthashit though.

“You threw him into an X-wing Kylo. You nearly broke his shoulder Kylo,” Finn replied dryly, “And it’s not like this is a one-time thing either!”

_ Finn still couldn’t fly that well and X-Wings aren’t like the two-person TIEs that he and Poe escaped in so he couldn’t be a pilot. Finn could fix a few things here and there but he was nowhere near Rose or Rey in terms of mechanics. Fighting was kinda weird for him as well.  _

_ Having been raised to take life in the name of an evil empire, being brought up to kill whether the targets were combatants or not, he found that he didn’t really want to do it anymore, even if he was now on the right side. Enemies were still enemies, sure, but he wasn’t fighting Phasma, or Hux, or any other officer with a name every time he came in contact with the Order. _

_ He was fighting ‘troopers.  _

_ The idea of fighting people who he used to trust to have his back, people who were brainwashed and filled with so much propaganda that they could recite Hux’s speeches verbatim, his old brothers and sisters in arms. If he was gonna do it he would rather it be in a detached sort of way in an X-Wing and not in the “having to shoot them or fight them hand to hand and relive the time Nines almost killed him with every stormtrooper he encounters” kind of way. _

_ So he was happy doing what he did now, being what amounted to an aide. Sure sometimes he would help with strategy or fill in gaps of information with what he knew about old bases and ways of operation. But most of the time it meant helping the General run everything smoothly.  _

_ “What do you mean we can’t allot more money towards the sentients spy network?” Finn hated dealing with Tarvis. On his best days the spymaster would crack a few bad jokes that bordered on uncomfortable but at his worst, he was like this.  _

_ “Since the leak, all spies are being more thoroughly vetted before we can’t put more money towards their pay nor towards expansion until we know the leak is patched. For now, only droid spies are being used,” Finn sighed for the fifth time since Tarvis entered his (well the general’s but he had his own desk in the corner that he got to decorate) office.  _

_ “Listen loth-kitten,” Was it mentioned that Travis had overly friendly pet names for him? No? Okay. At least he wasn’t called any variation of porg, “We need that budget increase so how about you take your cute behind up to the General and C-3PO and talk this out for me, please?” Tarvis asked using what Finn assumed was his sweet talking voice as leaned over the desk. _

_ “Or, you can fill out a complaint like everyone else who wants a budget increase and wait for your audience with the General. I don’t do favours Tarvis,” Finn frowned when the man didn’t move. _

_ “Listen here you-” His words cut off like his air supply was cut from his lungs and as soon as his hands reached for his throat, Finn realised that was exactly what was happening. Looking around the man’s imposing form, Finn could make out a frown and wavy black hair, hallmarks of one Kylo Ren.  _

_ “Kylo! Stop that, you’re choking him!” _

“He deserved it for trying to force your hand and for that disgusting nickname he appointed you. Loth-kitten,” Kylo repeated in heated disgust like he hadn’t called Finn his own sugary pet names. Heated moments in sanitation closets ruined by Kylo calling him his “little shmoopie”, whatever that meant, still haunted him, “Besides, it was hard enough not to kill him just so he knew not to mess with you anymore,” Kylo was lucky that Finn found him adorable or he would have slapped him over the head by now. 

“You can’t fight everyone for me you know?”

“I couldn’t before ‘cause that would’ve gotten you sent to reconditioning or worse for having a relationship, so I will now. Do you know how many times I wanted to kill those officers who messed with you while you were working? How many times I wanted to turn Phasma into a trashcan because she’d drone on and on about you being too compassionate, too nice, too caring? I would’ve done it if I could have guaranteed your safety,” Kylo huffed as if a fast puff of air would release all of his frustrations.

“You do know this is completely unnecessary and stupid, right?” Finn questioned. He already knew Kylo’s answer though and didn’t bother to listen for a response as the two of them meandered their way into the bunk, holding each other in a tangled mess of limbs.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you wanna.


End file.
